Ugly Little Secrets
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Aria gets pregnant with Ezra's baby, there are worse things at stake. A is back and threatens to spill more of the girls' secrets. Please Read & Review.
1. Telling Ezra

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first PLL fanfiction, so please be nice, keep flames and criticism to a minimum please! Enjoy!**

Aria walked anxiously up to apartment 3B. The eighteen-year-old had been waiting to tell Ezra the news ever since last week, but never got the chance.

_How will he react? _She thought, and knocked on the door.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Ezra asked.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Aria asked, she could feel her heart beating a hundred miles per minute.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" The twenty-four-year-old asked as he let her in, he was beginning to get nervous.

Aria sighed, "well, do you remember that night about a month ago? Our two year anniversary?"

Ezra nodded.

Aria sighed.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Text

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 2, I hope you like it! I also changed the title to 'Ugly Little Secrets' cause I feel it'd fit the story better.**

Ezra said nothing, only stared at her. Aria sighed and moved to leave, only for Ezra to pull her to him and kiss her full force on the lips.

"You aren't mad?" Aria asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Ezra asked, his blue eyes boring into Aria's big brown ones.

"Because I ruined your life, i'm pregnant, my father's probably gonna kill you." Aria stated, her father had never been happy about their relationship, ever since they first came out with it. This much they knew, it probably was true Byron would try and kill Ezra.

"Babe, listen to me, i'll be by you every step of the way, you can count on that!" The twenty-four-year-old exclaimed.

Aria nodded, "but we still need to tell my friends and family_" She started, but was cut off by another kiss on the lips.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Ezra said and kissed her goodbye.

_That was easier than I thought. _She thought and left the building, her good mood was interrupted however, with a text.

_**Better watch your back bitch, wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby -A**_

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Again, sorry it's short, it's my first PLL fanfiction, so i'm not quite used to it yet. Feel free to give feed back, no flames.**


	3. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 3, I hope you guys like it! At any point during this story, if you want to give any ideas, then feel free to do so!**

Aria nearly started crying, after nearly six months without -A, the bitch had come back to bite her in the ass. Quickly, she got in her car and called the girls' to meet at Hanna's house, this was an emergency.

Once she got to Hanna's house it was pouring rain and she was soaked to the bone within a minute of getting out of her car.

"Aria? What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I got a t-text from -A" The girl sobbed, shivering, Hanna got her a towel and she and Spencer hugged her reassuringly.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked the blonde.

"She's on her way, she's coming from swim practice." Hanna answered and led a sobbing Aria up to her room to wait impatiently for Emily.

When Emily finally got there about half an hour later, she seemed just as distressed as Aria was when she had arrived.

"Now, what happened?" Hanna asked, half joking, half serious.

"I just got a text from -A" Emily stated.

They sighed in frustration as Emily pulled out her phone and read the text.

_**'Ask Aria what secrets she's been keeping from you -A' **_

Emily looked up and everyone immediately turned their attention to their friend.

"What's -A talking about, Aria?"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews until the next chapter?**

**And as I said above, you can always suggest ideas, who knows? Maybe i'll use them! **


	4. Telling The Girls'

**A/N: Hey guys! So, i'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but give me some time! I may not be updating everyday because I have several stories i'm working on. The past few days I was working on my Batman story and this morning I was working on my Hunger Games Story. So, enjoy chapter 4!**

Aria sighed, she knew -A was going to tell people as soon as she knew that this pregnancy could be held against Aria.

"What's -A talking about?" Spencer asked again.

Aria sighed, "I'm pregnant" She stated.

"What?" Hanna and Emily asked as if they hadn't heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant" Aria stated again.

"Who's the father?" Hanna asked. Everyone gave her the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Who do you think?" Aria asked, raising her voice.

"Ezra didn't force you, right?" Emily asked.

"No, of course not! Why would he force me? He loves me and I love him"

"Do your parents know?" The blonde asked.

Aria shook her head, "no, Ezra and I are telling them on Saturday, although I could easily just tell them as i'm walking out the door to go to school!"

"Ha! That'd work well. 'Hey mom and dad, guess what? I'm pregnant, bye, i'm going to school!' I could see that one." Emily said, sarcastically.

"Well, we'll stay by you every step of the way" Spencer said.

"But what if my parents kick me out?"

"You can stay with me" The three friends said simultaneously.

"But, if Ezra hurts you, i'll kick his ass!" Hanna added.

Aria nearly started laughing, her friends sure knew how to make her feel better.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	5. Telling Ella and Byron

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

Aria and Ezra walked into the kitchen of the Montgomery's house. The dark haired girl wasn't concerned about her mother's reaction, it was more of her fathers reaction that concerned her.

"Mom? Dad?" Aria asked, the two looked up and called Mike down stairs, knowing that the two had something important to tell them.

"Hey sis, hey Ezra, what's up?" Mike asked.

Aria and Ezra sighed and sat down at the table, across from Ella, Byron, and Mike.

"Mom, daddy, there's something that Ezra and I need to tell you, and you aren't going to like it" The eighteen-year-old explained.

Ezra nodded.

"Tell us sweetie, we won't be mad, you can tell us anything" Ella answered.

"Aria's pregnant" Ezra said.

It was awkwardly silent for the longest time, that was until Byron got up. They half expected the older man to kill Ezra.

"Daddy, don't" Aria said. Again, Byron said absolutely nothing, only got up and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'll work on longer chapters in the future. At least 5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	6. Packing

**A/N: So, here's chapter 6, I hope you like it!**

Aria sat crying as Ezra tried to desperately calm her down, while Ella was tracking down Byron.

"Aria, sweetie, don't worry! He's just up set, he'll come around" Ella assured her daughter.

"Yeah sis, i'm sure he just needs to wrap his head around this, mom and I will talk sense into him if he doesn't" Mike told her.

"He hates me! And he's p-probably g-gonna kill E-Ezra when he get's the c-chance" The eighteen-year-old cried.

Ella sighed, "Why don't you stay with Ezra for a little while, just until your father calms down"

Aria nodded and went up to her room to pack her things into a bag, who knows if her father would calm down, or let her live there anymore. Aria picked up her phone as it went off, expecting some violent or degrading text from her father. Instead, it was a text from A.

**Poor little Aria, her own father rejected her -A**

The eighteen-year-old cried even harder and shoved her phone into the bag and left with Ezra. She didn't need this shit.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked. Aria said nothing and showed him her phone.


	7. Emergency

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I may update tomorrow too seeing as there's a snow storm out side...if I procrastinate from shoveling 10 inches of snow! Lol, anyway, Enjoy!**

Ezra sighed and leaned back in the drivers seat.

"What other texts has this person sent you?" The twenty-four-year-old asked. The eighteen-year-old sighed and handed her boyfriend her phone.

"Okay, we have to go to the police with this stuff Aria! What this person is doing is illegal and they need to be prosecuted, I thought A was caught?" Ezra asked.

Aria sighed, "there's more than one, the first one is already in jail, and the second one is most likely with Ian somewhere."

Ezra nodded and took her back to her apartment, niether saying a word to each other the whole way there.

Once there, Aria received yet another text.

_God! Why won't this bitch just leave me the hell alone! _She thought, looking at her phone. Her heart stopped when she read the text from Hanna.

_**Get over here, NOW! It's an emergency.**_

_**~Hanna**_

** A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm so sorry it's short and rushed! I'm running out of ideas, so if you wanna give me some, you're more than welcome to! **


	8. Everyone Knows

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I've been really busy lately, I hope y'all like this chapter!**

Aria drove to school the next day, anxious about what people would have to say to her when she got to school. Hopefully, her mother had managed to calm Byron down.

The eighteen-year-old hurriedly made her way to her locker, not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone stared and muttered comments and questions about Aria.

_She's pregnant_

_Who's the father? A teacher?_

_Who would have sex with that?_

Aria tried her best to ignore the mean comments, but found it hard.

"Hey Aria! How's baby Fitz this morning?" Hanna asked.

Aria sighed, "have you guys been telling people what's been going on with me?" The brunette asked, the girls' shook their heads.

"No, of course not! Why?" Spencer asked.

"Some how the whole school knows that i'm pregnant." She explained.

"What? How?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea, do you guys think A told people?"

"We don't know, but you may want to tell Ezra what's going on so he doesn't think you're the one telling people." Spencer told her, Aria nodded and made her nervous way to the classroom.

Once there, Aria found Ezra sitting at his desk, reading a book. She sighed and approached him as he looked at her.

"Hey, how's your morning sickness?" The twenty-four-year-old asked her.

"Fine, I need to tell you something."

Ezra nodded as if to say, 'go ahead'.

"Some how the whole school knows that i'm pregnant." Aria explained, Ezra put down the book he was reading.

"What? How?"

"I have no idea! But we do know that it was most likely A, without a doubt." The young woman told him.

Ezra sighed, "we'll work it out, don't worry, just don't stress, it's not good for the baby."

Aria nodded and kissed Ezra on the cheek, hurriedly heading to her seat as the class walked in the room, looking at the two with suspicious eyes.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	9. Accident

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 9, let me know what you think of it!**

Aria sat in Hanna's kitchen with the rest of the girls', it was a girls' night, like they had every friday, since that morning, she hadn't received another text from A, and for that, Aria was grateful.

"So, what do you hope the baby will be?" Spencer asked.

"Well, Ezra wants a girl, but I want a boy."

"Have you decided on names?" The blonde asked.

"Not yet, we're both gonna decide later on, we both want it to be a surprise." The brunette explained.

"You're gonna be a great mother Aria, we won't let A anywhere near baby Fitz."

Throughout the night, the four girls' sat watching movies, until they passed out at midnight, only to be woken up by Aria's phone at 3:30. The eighteen-year-old felt around for her phone and read the text. Aria's heart leapt into her throat.

_**Why don't you check on Ezra? Wouldn't want anything to happen to him.**_

_**~A**_

Leaping up off the couch, Aria ran into the stormy night and got into her car, texting Ezra anxiously, hoping that he get's her text. Just as she turned onto the street that Ezra's apartment complex was located on, Aria was caught off guard when a car came speeding through the intersection to her left, right in her direction.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	10. Phone Call

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been working on a couple other fanfictions and kinda forgot about this one. Enjoy!**

Ezra awoke to the sound of his phone ringing somewhere in the apartment, looking at the clock, he saw that it was just after 3:00 AM.

_Who could be calling at this hour? _Ezra thought, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Ezra Fitz?" A mans voice asked, making Ezra nervous.

"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Dr. Michaels from Rosewood hospital, i'm calling on be half of Aria Montgomery." The Doctor explained.

The young man sat in silence, waiting for the Doctor to continue.

"Well, Aria's been in a car accident, we need you to_" He started, only to be cut off by Ezra, who hung up the phone and ran out of the apartment, calling his girlfriend's parents on the way. Praying that Aria was alright, with as many minor injuries as possible.

Once he arrived, the Doctor greeted him with a somber expression.

"How is she?"

The Doctor sighed.

"She's in a coma, we're not sure when Ms. Montgomery will wake up, or if she will wake up, right now, we can only hope for the best." He explained.

"Can I see her?"

Nodding, the Doctor led Ezra to room 110, almost making the younger man cry when he saw what state his beloved was in. The brunette was lying in the bed, and had tubes up her nose, to help with her breathing, and IV's sticking in her arms, with an extra breathing tube covering her mouth.

Grabbing her hands, he sat down, and willed for her to wake up.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they're much appreciated :)**


	11. Close Call

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been really busy with exams and I lost power the other night, and I can't update for another week cause my parents are leaving me at a friends while they go to Florida and I don't wanna use their computer 24/7. Enjoy.**

Ezra sat by Aria's hospital bed, silently praying for his girlfriend to wake up.

"Ezra, why don't you go home? We'll take it from here?"

The man turned around and saw Ella and Byron standing in the door way.

"No, i'm fine Ella, thanks for the offer though."

They sighed.

"Ezra? Can I talk to you out in the hall way?" Byron asked, looking at the younger man with hard, brown eyes.

Ezra sighed and reluctantly got up, giving Aria a gentle kiss on the forehead, squeezing her hand, before stepping into the hall way, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Look, Mr. Montgomery, I love your daughter and_"

Byron held up a hand to silence him.

"This isn't about what happened a few days ago. Look, it's obvious you love my daughter and I just want what's best for her. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I was actually thinking of proposing to her, may I have that permission?" He asked, paying no attention to the nurses walking by.

"Ez, you have my blessing, and i'm sure my wife would agree."

Ezra smiled in thanks until it was wiped off his face by Doctors and nurses running to Aria's hospital room.

Aria was starting to flatline.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	12. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy. Enjoy!**

Ezra and Aria's parents were immediately pushed out of the room, the doctors not explaining anything to them.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here." And all of them went to work on the young woman.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hanna asked, her blue eyes looking all around the waiting room for some type of affirmation.

Ezra hadn't noticed that Aria's friends had even showed up...or entered the waiting room.

"Honestly, I don't know, the doctors didn't tell us anything, just pushed us out of the room." He explained, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Aria's a fighter. She's the strongest person I know." Spencer said, sounding as optimistic as usual.

"I have a feeling A is behind this...guys, shouldn't we go to the police?" Emily asked, sounding extremely worried, not only for her friend's life, but everyone associated with them.

She pulled out her phone, but not before all their phones went off, and gave them the same chilling message.

_**You tell the police, you're dead.**_

_**~A**_

The small group had no time to react before the doctor came out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Ella asked, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"She's fine...Ms. Montgomery was most likely trying to wake her self up, but the brain got stressed out. This is a good thing, it means she's trying her absolute best to wake up." The Doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Hanna asked.

He nodded, leading the small group-excluding Aria's parents who chose to give all of them time alone-back to Aria's room.

"Hey Aria, can you do us a favor and wake up?" Ezra begged.

Almost as if she had heard him, Aria's eyes slowly opened.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think, please review :)**


	13. Different

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, i've just been really busy! Enjoy!**

Aria cautiously looked around the room, her eyes landing on Ezra as he slowly approached her.

"Ezra? What happened? Is the baby alright?" She asked, sitting up, frantically trying to take the IV out of her arm, only for Ezra to stop her.

"The baby's fine, you were in a car accident." He explained, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

Aria crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, clearly there was something he wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what. The brunette saw the flowers that were on her bedside table, right next to the glass of water that she took gratefully.

"Why are my parents here?" She asked, whipping her head around to face Ezra, her brown eyes staring at him accusingly.

Ezra turned around, confused because her parents weren't anywhere in the room...or anywhere that she could easily see them.

"Your parents aren't anywhere in the room...how did you know they were around?" He asked, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her eyes as a nurse came in to check her vitals and her blood pressure, using a syringe to put more fluid into her IV to take away the pain in her side and her head.

"I don't know..." She trailed off as Ezra kissed her on the forehead, getting up to go get the Doctor, who had asked to be notified if Aria woke up at some point.

Ella and Byron came into the room, hugging her daughter, Ella took note as Aria stiffened at her touch before reluctantly hugging the older woman.

"Aria, are you alright?" Ella asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

"We wanted to convince you to come home." Byron said, kissing her on the cheek, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Don't lie to me" She said coldly, shocking her parents.

Byron sighed.

"Fine, we're sorry about how we reacted when you told us you were pregnant, it's just...you're our daughter and we don't want you getting hurt."

Before Aria could say anything else, the Doctor came in, followed closely by Ezra who had alerted him that Aria was awake but very different.

"Okay, Aria, follow my finger for me."

Confused, she did as she was told, watching as the Doctor moved his finger in front of her face. Over and over she asked what was wrong, even when the Doctor shined the flashlight in her eyes, he still refused to tell her what was wrong, before he finally answered, putting the flashlight back in his coat pocket.

"I'm going to have to do an x-ray and a cat scan."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
